Earth modeling uses knowledge of a variety of geological, geophysical, petrological, and mechanical properties derived from wellbore measurements, seismic surveys, and remotely sensed sources. Properties that are often modeled are the geological and petrofacies. These two properties are not guaranteed to be equivalent and require different approaches to interpolation and/or simulation to ensure realistic spatial continuity.